The Reunion
by theChoclateBunny
Summary: What would happen if Peeta's father was found again after being missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (for the whole story): I do not own the Hunger Games, or any characters and stuff related to it.**

5 months after the rebellion, Peeta and Katniss had finally settled down. Everything was back to normal, until that one day...

Peeta had just woke up when suddenly, his phone rang. He groggily trudged over to the phone, and picked up.

"Hello, who is this?" he yawned.

"Oh, Peeta, you would not believe what happened! Oops! I forgot to tell you who I am!" a bubbly voice exclaimed. "It's Effie here. We have found your father! Unfortunately, we're still looking for your brothers and mother… but still! He wants to see you as soon as possible!"

"Hold on, Effie! Where is my father? When can I see him again?"

She replied, "Your father is in district 2 right now. He is still hospitalized, but you can come and see him tomorrow!"

Peeta was overjoyed. His father had been found! But, what about the other numerous citizens still missing? They would be found soon, Peeta decided. He started packing, not being able to contain his excitement as he headed for the train stop.


	2. Chapter 2

As Peeta headed off the train, he scanned the crowd of people standing there, waiting for their loved ones. And then Peeta saw him. Could it really be? Yes it was his father! They embraced each other, and wept tears of joy. How short time had passed, but how long it seemed.

John Mellark held his son on the shoulders and looked at him.

"Son, I have never been happier to see you, and have never been prouder that you are my son. You have freed all of Panem!" exclaimed the baker.

"Dad I'm just happy to see you, and to know that you're alive, ya know?" replied Peeta, "Though, I want to know, where have you been? I've missed you for so long!"

"That's sweet and all, but we've gotta carry this love fest somewhere else," Haymitch interjected, "it's getting crowded, and I can't drink here.

**~Inside~Inside~Inside~Inside~Inside~Inside~Inside~Inside~Inside~**

Inside their hotel room at District 2, they began to settle down and unpack. Father and son were left alone. They shared their stories.

"Okay. Where were you all these weeks? How did you survive? Where are Mother and my brothers?" inquired Peeta.

The baker explained, "Well, that's a long story. I'll try to tell you the best I can.

_On the day of the bombing, we were just running the bakery, another typical, except t wasn't so typical, because of everything that happened. During the lunch break, your brother turned on the TV, as it was required then. We saw you hatching the plan, and Katniss getting cut-"_

"Katniss got cut!" exclaimed Peeta worriedly, as Katniss had never told him that.

"Yes, Johanna cut her, unfortunately," said the baker, "but she wasn't mortally injured."

"_Just then, something exploded, it looked like it was covering the entire arena -"_Peeta's father said.

"The force field," interjected Peeta.

The baker continued, "Yes, that's what happened.

_Out of nowhere, our screen suddenly went black, and anything that required electricity stopped working. All of the lights, stoves, ovens, and everything else, too. We, your mother, brothers, and I knew that it was a blackout, and thought nothing was wrong. That is, until we heard a person outside scream, 'The planes are coming! The planes are coming!' We rushed outside as quick as possible to see what was happening. I saw somebody standing on a rock, directing everyone where to go. He looked like he knew where he was going, so we followed him._

_Somewhere in this madness, I lost hold of your mother's hand. I tried looking for her, I really did, but I kept getting pushed forward, so in the end, I had to leave her. By then, the boy had lead us into the meadow. Everyone was suddenly startled by the sound of a bomb. Ka-bloom! It landed in the Seam, and more bombs came, blowing everything we ever had, setting fire to everything. I- I-"_

Peeta noticed that his father now had his head in his hands. Not wanting to push his old man over the cliff, Peeta called for lunch. He knew that his father would continue the story afterwards, after some downtime. It must be so horrible, thought Peeta, to live through that. It must have been as horrible as the arena. At least in the arena, you knew that someone was out to kill you, and you knew who that someone was. But, all these people, they had no chance to prepare for this, no training.

And with that, they went to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

After a much needed lunch break, John resumed telling Peeta what had happened that faithful night.

_"There was a ceasefire for a while, and for once in our lives, we thought that we were safe. By then, everyone was shivering and cold, as it was twilight. The few people who had any thing, bless them, were willing to share it with the others. If it were not for those pure souls, we surely would not have survived the night. It was a cool evening, with only the light of the fires as illumination. We talked, and shared stories, as this was probably the best way to pass the time, for those who did not want to go to sleep. It was also quiet. Too quiet, we realized, for the Capitol who had just dropped bombs on us. That is when the final one was released._

_ Everyone screamed, many ran in terror, and there was chaos. Nobody could see each other, and the Meadow was jam packed. The last thing I thought and said before blacking out was to one of your brothers, 'If we survive this, tell everyone we know, especially Peeta, that I love them.' Something, probably a piece of debris, hit me in the head, and I was knocked unconscious._

_ When I came to, I was in a hut, somewhere deep in the forest. It was crudely made, with animal skins on the floor, and there were two rooms. An old woman was coming, with a bowl of steaming hot food. _

'_Excuse me,' I asked, 'but would you kindly tell me where I am?'_

_She replied, 'Well, first of all, you are in my hut. I have been taking care of you ever since I found you unconscious by the riverbank. Now lie down, you are not healthy enough to by standing up yet.'_

_We left the conversation at that. Over the weeks, she healed me. Soon, I was ready to go back into the world. She got me back to District 2, where, by now, the rebellion was over and people were living their lives again. , I got in touch with Effie, who in turn got in touch with you, and well, you know what happened afterwards."_

"Well, that's my story. You wouldn't believe what it felt like all those weeks, no knowing whether you, your brothers, and your mother were alive. I was overjoyed when I knew you were up and well!" exclaimed Peeta's father, "what happened to you?"

Peeta reluctantly informed his father on the events of the past weeks. His father, more caring than ever, understood every single, word. He cried when it was sad, he laughed when it was funny, and overall, made Peeta remember truly how important his father was to him. 


	4. Epilogue

In the following weeks, they moved into Peeta's house in Victor's Village. His father was reintroduced to Katniss, who treated him like her real father. He was there to help support the couple: at their wedding, at the redecoration for their new house, he was there when Katniss went into labour, and he helped bake the cake at their daughter's first birthday party.

Everyone mourned and cried at his funeral, when the body of a great man was seen one last time and lowered into the ground. John Mellark had lived a full life, with his amount of kinks, but, in the end, he was just a great man.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of my first stroy. Was it nice? Constructive critisism is always welcome!<strong>


End file.
